If I Only Had a Heart
by dragonshensi
Summary: Can a robot student girl really fall in love? And will that love be returned by her teacher, Negi?
1. Chapter 1:Classroom Daydreaming

If I Only Had a Heart

Chapter 1:Class Daydreaming

**I'm sorry but I shall be restarting this story. I wasn't satisfied with how I began it so I'm going to re-do it. Please forgive me, and I hope people will like this better**

Class was suppose to start at 8:00 sharp, however it was already ten minutes past and Professor Negi had not arrived master, Evangeline, looked incredibly bored. She was staring at her fingernails, biting them every now and then and letting out an annoyed huff. Chachamaru couldn't help but smile, she had very few emotions, and lucky for her, boredom wasn't one of them.

Her unblinking eyes then scanned the rest of the classroom, looking at all the other girls' faces. Asuna was asleep as usual,while Konoka was busy teasing Setsuna. Nodoka looked worried, shifting in her seat uneasily while staring at the door, hoping Negi would come through soon. Yue was blank-staring ahead, sipping one of her weird juice rest of the class was just chattering away with one another, taking in the opportunity to chat and catch-up on the latest gossip.

Suddenly the door busted open with a small figure rushing into the room. It was none other than Professor Negi. His hair was a mess and he was trying to balance a stack of papers he was carrying, with some falling behind him on the floor. His clothes were loose as well, with his shirt not tucked in and his belt unfastened.

"I'm so sorry class!"Professor Negi apologized,"I overslept. I'm terribly sorry!"

It was like a shock to her systems. Just hearing Professor Negi's sweet British voice triggered something inside Chachamaru. She couldn't take her eyes off of her small teacher, and she could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She could feel the inside of her chest grow hot, and she wondered if she was perhaps overheating.

For the past couple of weeks this had been happening to Chachamaru anytime she saw Negi. For awhile she had thought that maybe it was a glitch in her systems, but after having Satomi run a check on her systems she could find nothing wrong. It was rather odd indeed.

"Chachamaru?"Professor Negi said, which caused her to jolt back from her thinking. He was standing right beside her, and it took her a little off guard.

"Yes Professor Negi?" Chachamaru replied, in her usual monotone voice.

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted as of late."Negi asked, showing concern for his robotic student.

"I apologize. Everything is fine."Chachamaru answered.

"Well ok then."Professor Negi said, smiling at her and walking back down towards his desk.

Her master then turned around to look at her,"What's with you lately?You've been acting strange."

"It is nothing master." Chachamaru replied, trying her best not to focus back on Professor Negi, in case Evangeline noticed.

"Whatever."Evangeline said, turning back around and turning her attention back to her fingernails.

Quickly Chachamaru turned back to listen to Negi talk about the lesson. She really didn't need to listen cause she knew all of this, after all she was a super advanced robot. However, she was drawn in with Negi's voice. It was charming and even though Negi was still a kid, it was laced with maturity and experience.

Before she knew class was over with. Students were already filing out of the room, gathering their books and escaping the classroom to have some fun. Evangeline got up and with saying a word, made her way out of the class. Chachamaru followed her master out, but not without casting her eyes back into the class as much as possible, just to look at him. He was busy straightening up some papers, and his appearance. He then noticed Chachamaru staring at him as she walked away, and he waved at her while giving her a grin. She couldn't help but wave back at him.

Just as she was turning a corner she spotted Nodoka walked up to Professor Negi and started talking to him. Chachamaru stopped in her tracks, gazing at the pair. She saw Negi laughing, and instantly she got angered by it. She wanted to be the reason for his lovely laughter. She stared long and hard at Nodoka.

"What in the world are you staring at?"Evangeline asked, making her quickly turn around.

"Nothing master."Chachamaru answered, then walked past Evangeline and quickly down the hall. Evangeline looked in the direction of where Chachamaru was staring, and saw Negi and Nodoka in the classroom.

"Strange."Evangeline said to herself, before turning around to catch up with her robot companion.

"Something is happening to me,"Chachamaru thought to herself,"and it had something to do with Negi. I will need to investigate this."


	2. Chapter 2:Mine

If I Only Had a Heart

***I had redid the first chapter, so please reread it before continuing on to this one***

Chapter 2:Mine

Evangeline sniffed her cup of noodles and sighed at the smell. Eating noodles was one of her favorite things in Japan, not to mention it's rich culture and the like. The people, however, could become quite annoying but not intolerable. Sitting across from her was Takamichi, who would not miss a chance to eat noodles,although this time they had not come together to just consume noodles.

"So is there a problem Evangeline?"Takamichi asked, putting some more noodles into his mouth.

"It's about Chachamaru."Evageline answered.

Chachamaru had asked if she could go out walking alone. Evangeline had let her, mainly cause she had to talk to Takamichi alone anyway. When she had mentioned noodles to Takamichi, he came over as quickly as possible. It was a routine they had anyway, even though Chachamaru usually was with them.

"What about her?"Takamichi said, putting his empty cup down and gazing at the young girl.

"Well isn't it obvious?"Evangeline snapped,"She's developing feelings for Negi."

"I have noticed that she has been acting strange as of late."Takamichi said,"but is there something wrong with that?"

"Well it's odd is it not? Chachamaru is a robot after all,"Evangeline replied,"and a robot having human emotions is troubling."

"Yes she may not be able to handle those feelings."Takamichi said, his brow furrowing,"What do you propose we do about it?"

"We need to keep an eye on her. If her feelings for Professor Negi grow stronger, she could become dangerous."Evangeline answered.

"And if Chachamaru becomes dangerous and can't handle her newfound human emotions?"Takamichi said, although he was sure of the answer.

"We wipe her programming and start anew."Evangeline replied, eating the last of her noodles.

Meanwhile Chachamaru watched from a tree as Negi and Nodoka walk down the sidewalk together. Like the gentleman he was, Negi was escorting Nodoka to her dorm. Chachamaru knew that there wasn't anything more to it, but she couldn't help but feel angry. Everyone could clearly tell just by looking at Nodoka that she liked Negi. It frustrated her that she was so close to Negi, she wanted to be the one near him!

"I don't understand."Chachamaru said to herself,"What is wrong with me? I have never felt this way before."

Just then she saw Nodoka slowly extended her hand towards Negi's. Professor Negi seemed unaware of this. Hestiantly, Nodoka's fingers brushed up against Negi's hand.

"I don't think so!"Chachamaru suddenly screamed, leaping out of the tree.

Her jetpack burst forth from her back and she surged forward towards the pair. Hearing Chachamaru, they quickly turned around. A blade took the place of Chachamaru's right hand as she landed in front of the pair.

"Get away from Negi!"Chachamaru yelled,"He's mine!"


	3. Chapter 3:Tears of a Machine

Chapter 3: Tears of a Machine

"He's mine!"Chachamaru screamed, her blade glistening in the moonlight.

"Chachamaru!"Professor Negi yelled,"What-what is the matter with you?"

"I can't let her have you Professor!"Chachamaru answered," I can't help myself. Upon seeing her with you I'm just so overcome with rage. Now Nodoka back away from him!"

"Chachamaru thats enough!" a voice called out, and when she turned around saw her master, Evangeline, and Takamichi coming towards her.

"Master-I-I"Chachamaru said, as it finally set in what she was doing. Her blade disappeared and she looked at herself in horror.

She can't believe she was about to hurt a fellow student. She hated feeling all these things. Chachamaru felt as if something was wrong with her programming. She had to sort all of this stuff out on her own, or else she could hurt someone, or worse, Negi. Her jetpack appeared on her back and roared to life.

"I'm so sorry everyone. It's best that I leave for awhile."Chachamaru stated, and with that soared off into the sky.

"Chachamaru wait!"Professor Negi pleaded, his hand outstretched, as if he could grab her from the sky.

Chachamaru felt an overbearing saddness at hearing him. She wanted to stay by his side but knew that for now, that wasn't an option. She was broken and in need of repairs, so it was best for her to be alone until she was fixed. She felt some kind of cold liquid pour from her eyes, and upon wiping it off with her hand, wondered if this was an effect of her broken state. She ignored it for now and soared onward into the night.

Negi watched her go and noticed a single drop hit the ground near him. He knew what it was, although he couldn't believe it. He bent and touched the wet spot on the sidewalk, confirming what he knew.

"Chachamaru...is crying?"Negi said, perplexed,"but...she's a robot."

"We need to talk Negi."Takaimichi said, coming up beside him, "Me and Evangeline have something to tell you that you probably should know."

"What?"Negi asked.

"Chachamaru is evolving."Evangeline stated,"I'm not sure if she is even a robot anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"Professor Negi questioned.

"If only I myself knew that answer."Evangeline said, staring at the form of her servant in the sky.

"Will she be alright?"Nodoka asked.

"Just give her some space. Hopefully she'll come back."Takamichi answered,"Hopefully."


	4. Chapter 4:Searching and Bleeding

Chapter 4:Searching and Bleeding

It had been two days since the incident with Chachamaru and yet she still hadn't come back. Negi was getting worried,she was his student after all. He had a responsibility to look after his class. Takamichi had told Negi to give her some time, but he just couldn't do that. Every day after class he would ride his staff through the air, searching for any sign of his robotic student. Chachamaru shouldn't be by herself, especially since she was...evolving.

That still bothered him. No one knew how she was changing or why, all Evangeline and Takamichi knew that she was. Whatever Chachamaru was going through, Negi wanted to be there for her.

Suddenly, an image of Chachamaru flashed through his mind. The single teardrop falling to the ground. Her crying was what bothered him above all else. He wasnt sure why, but he had the overbearing urge to hold her and make her feel better. The thought of that made him blush and he quickly shook the thought from his mind.

"That is not the proper thing for a professor to think about his student."Negi said to himself as he continued searching the surrounding area.

Meanwhile Chachamaru was miles away from where Negi was, although she did not know that he was looking for her. She was perched upon a huge pine tree, looking out across the horizon. She was trying her best not to think about the other day, about her nearly attacking her fellow student, about the strange liquid that had come from her eyes, but most of all, she didn't want to think about Professor Negi. Any time he invaded her thoughts, she felt as if she would malfunction. The image of him and Nodoka nearly holding hands made her feel strange, she couldn't quite explain it.

Chachamaru was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not even noticed that the branch she was sitting on was starting to give way under her weight. By the time she did it was too late. The branch cracked and she fell down towards the forest floor, hitting many branches along the way. Lucky for her that she was a robot, cause usually things like this wouldn't hurt her. However, that was not the case. She screamed out in pain when she finally landed on the ground. This was the first time she had felt anything, and quite frankly she wasn't thrilled at the sensation. She winced as she slowly rose back up on her feet.

That was when she noticed something was wrong with her hand. She looked down to see a red type of liquid was all over her hand. She realized it was blood. She had seen enough of that working for her vampire mistress, Evangeline. But why was it coming out of her?

"What's-What's happening to me!"Chachamaru said to herself, watching as the blood flowed.


End file.
